


【星昴】以父之名-07

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [7]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 这章耻度很大，是审讯室play(///▽///)
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 14





	【星昴】以父之名-07

**Author's Note:**

> 这章耻度很大，是审讯室play(///▽///)

【07】

“皇先生，你可以坐下。”  
猫依让刃——负责问询的女警——长着一张水嫩的娃娃脸，你甚至会怀疑她是否确实成年。  
老油条们显然都知道被问询的这位是谁的人，烫手山芋最后被推到她这个刚入警队没多久的新人身上。  
“谢谢，”嫌疑人很有礼貌，但他拒绝了女警的好意，“请允许我站着。”  
猫依很无语，她还没见过主动要求罚站的被审讯者。  
“皇先生，能解释下死者遇害这段时间你在哪里吗？监控录像对你很不利，你是死者生前见的最后一人，如果你不能……”她还没说完——

“他在我床上。”  
审讯室的门被推开，猫依回头，她的前辈斜靠着门，手搭在头顶门框上，目光锁在她的被问询者身上。  
好奇怪，她明明记得是反锁了门的。  
“樱冢警官。”猫依用了敬语，她站起来，“亲近关系者的证词通常不太会被采纳。”  
“呵。”星史郎嗤笑一声，他甚至都没看她，“你为什么不问问他怎么不愿意坐着呢？”他走到嫌疑人面前，在对方屁股上捏了一把，后者发出一声压抑的痛呼，却并没有躲开那只手。男人终于看向他年轻的后辈，玩味地笑着，“你看，我们玩了点刺激的。”  
他露骨的情色暗示让女警的脸迅速涨红，好像她窥视到了不该外人介入情侣隐私。  
“我公寓的监控应该拍到了他，为什么不去调出来看看呢？”星史郎收起玩笑，建议道。  
“好吧，”女警为他突然冷却的音色瑟缩了一下，但警察的正义不会让她就此退缩，“那他至少该回答下，为什么跟死者约在人烟稀少的咖啡厅见面？”  
昴流本来还想继续保持沉默，但他瞥到了钉在自己身上熟悉的目光，星史郎也在等他的答案。  
“我……”他平复着胸口的起伏，“我拜托他查一个人。”  
“谁？”  
“星史郎先生。”  
“为什么？”  
“我想知道，”他闭上眼，“星史郎先生有多少情人。”  
女性的八卦天性让猫依发出一声哇哦，她忍不住眨眨眼，“真希望结果不会太令你失望，樱冢警官身边可从不缺少女人。”  
对这段对话不予置评，星史郎打开门，示意猫依出去，“剩下的就交给我吧，”看到对方准备带走写了一半的笔录，他抬手拦下，“我来补完。”

这不符合规定。  
本来是要这么说的，但是面对樱冢越来越危险的脸色，危机感告诉她不要那么做。  
反正如果监控能拍到皇昴流，他的嫌疑基本就可以洗清。  
至于别的，或许他们只是想来段审讯室play 呢？猫依恶趣味的想。

——

第三者离开后，室内陷入了令人无法喘息的沉默。  
下一秒，他被粗暴的推倒在桌上，承受着男人压抑的怒火。  
虽然还是一样的笑着，但昴流就是知道他在生气。  
星史郎不是个控制不了脾气的人，昴流对此很了解，或者换个说法，他对星史郎在性方面的习惯很了解。这个人对于性爱几乎是全然的享受，他要折腾他仅仅是因为兴致上来或者突然而起的恶趣味，不会因为像现在……发怒？  
他们之间无论是有谁主动的性爱，目的仅仅是性本身，这个男人不允许别的什么东西来剥夺性爱的乐趣。

“解释一下？”星史郎解开他的皮带，手从裤腰伸进去，握住对一个男人来说最脆弱的地方。  
他既然可以让他的宠物自他身下欲仙欲死，就同样可以让对方生不如死，这不仅取决于他自身，也同样取决于他宠物的配合程度。  
面对沉默的青年，他加重了手上的力道，希望对方能明白现在的状况。  
“疼……求你别……”昴流被他毫不怜惜的动作逼到颤抖，求饶声也控制不了脱口而出。  
“疼？”男人似乎是冷笑了一声，看着几乎缩成一团的青年，“希望疼痛会让你清醒点。”  
“是真的……”昴流不知道自己能坚持多久，他在这个男人面前一向没什么自持力，只能斟酌着断断续续的重复刚才的话，“请有洙川调查你的……情人……”  
“昴流，在我面前撒谎是没用的。”男人终于恢复了惯常的那种笑，漫不经心地逗弄着他前两天遭受蹂躏的穴口。  
似乎是想起什么，男人微直起身子，从警服口袋里取出一串什么东西。  
昴流震惊地看着他，怎么会有人在警服里还带着性玩具——那是一串拉珠。  
“我们可以慢慢来，”无视青年的微弱反抗，男人把珠子一颗颗自他后穴塞进去，耐心地说，“我比你自己更清楚你的极限在哪里。”  
昴流闭眼，是的，他知道。他曾被打碎又重组，当时，他几乎以为自己要死去。  
那时候，是靠什么支撑过来的呢？  
人这种生物，有时候就是过分坚强。

“沉默也是不行的，”男人突然变的很有耐心，一只手磨蹭着塞了珠子的穴口；另一只手握住他的前端，刮弄着龟头，那里很快就渗出体液，“我有的是方法让你开口。”  
“我很难受。”昴流斟酌着，“他们都说你从不缺情人……”  
在这个男人面前撒谎就跟吹鼓的气球看着针一样，毫无胜算。  
身体传来的反应已经不容忽视，很快他就会缴械投降。只能这样了，他抬起头，那双绿眼睛直直盯着他的，回忆着16岁以前的自己是怎么做的，全然的信任和崇拜，希望这还管用。  
“这让我难以接受，所以……”他艰难地说着，“所以……我拜托有洙川……”  
这个男人在性爱上赐予他欢愉和痛苦，但他不希望这里变成刑场。  
“好吧，”似乎是听到了他心里的话，男人亲吻了他的眼睛，“刑求不会发生。”果断放开手，“到此结束了。”  
昴流几乎是同时按住那只要撤离的手，他已经勃起。没有这个男人，他根本连射精都办不到，“星史郎，请……”  
“昴流君，我说这已经结束了。”男人耸肩，嘲讽的语气，玩味的表情。  
“那从不是刑罚，你知道的。”昴流看着他，原本想做一个笑的表情来增加这句话的可信度，但他已经太久没做过，也只能僵硬的动了动嘴角。  
似乎这一切都愉悦了眼前的男人，“很高兴你喜欢它。”男人突然拉出拉珠，空虚的感觉瞬间吞噬了他。  
希望被进入，渴望被填满。  
“你可以叫出来，”男人看他忍得难受，难得开恩般解释道，“这间审讯室做了加强隔音，为了某些时候的惨叫声不让人对警察产生怀疑，你知道有时候民众也是会在警局里出现的。”

他已经无法去分辨语言的含义，只有欲望本身无比真实。  
更加激烈地磨蹭着男人的下体，那里已经肿胀，他用哀求的目光注视着施刑人，对方眼里是明确的拒绝。男人曾说过这个周都不行，原来这才是最大的刑法。  
他只好跪下来，他的双手还被对方锁在头顶，于是只能咬开警裤的拉链，隔着内裤把涨大的性器含进嘴里。   
压抑的喘息自他头顶传来，后脑被突然而至的力道压着向前，毫无防备的被从布料里跳出的阴茎插到喉咙，生理性的恶心漫了上来，他只能用鼻子深深吸气才保证自己不吐出来。  
见对方并没有拔出来的意向，他只能就着深喉的姿势，脸腮鼓动，用喉咙服侍男人的龟头。  
效果是显而易见的，男人抓着头发把他拽开，涨红的性器暴露在空气里，下一秒，伴随着浓重的喘息，男人又再次插进他温热的口腔。并没有等待他的动作，男人大力抽插了起来，他们几乎是同时射精。快感的眩晕散去后，他像很久以前被调教过的那样，吞下满嘴的浊液，而后探出头去，用舌头细细舔舐了那根软下来的凶器。

他是被抱出审讯室的，下午的警局只有零星几个人，但这依旧让他难以忍受。  
直到男人把他安置在他自己公寓的硬床上，他的脸色还是涨红的。  
星史郎并未停留，他还有别的事要做。昴流目送着他离开，直到门在自己视线里关闭。  
这一天折腾下来已经很累了，加上性爱的催化，很快他就进入睡梦中。

他又开始做那个梦。  
少女和白鸽，枪声和鲜血。

他一直在做的就是找出枪杀北都的凶手，但是……这真的是北都所希望的吗？  
他无从得知。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=


End file.
